A Truly Wonderful Night - A Stydia Fanfiction
by ughkatey
Summary: STYDIA SMUT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT STYDIA... First ever fanfiction and I'm not the best writer but please read and review


_A Truly Wonderful Night- A Stydia Fanfiction_

Imagine the girl you had loved since you were five years old was now in your bathroom about to have sex with you. That was the feeling Stiles got as Lydia Martin slowly wandered out of his boyishly unclean bathroom.

'You ready?' Lydia whispered in Stiles' ear as she carefully climbed onto the bed, placing her legs either side of Stiles', straddling him as she caressed his covered chest.

'Definitely!' Stiles replied, embarrassed by his obvious excitement.

Sherriff Stilinski had been sleeping at the office recently, working till the early hours of the morning on the animal attack cases so it was the _perfect _night for Stiles' first time. Lydia's hands made their way down Stiles' chest to the hem of his t-shirt, lifting up his arms as Lydia whipped off his shirt, throwing it behind her as she slowly lifted her own shirt past her strawberry blonde locks and over her head, throwing it in the same direction as Stiles'.

Lydia took control. Stroking her hands up and down his bare chest, she tugged at his belt buckle and undid it without a second try. Surprisingly Stiles found her experience seductive and did not feel the slightest big jealous of the other guys she had been with. Stiles' heart was beating a million times per second as Lydia slowly started to lower his pants, revealing his white boxer briefs he had owned since he started middle school.

Ripping off her skirt, Stiles flipped Lydia on to her back leaving her in a simple but sexy matching lingerie set. Stiles hands slid up Lydia's arched back to the clasp of her bra.

'Can I?' Stiles asked politely and slightly nervously worrying whether he would be able to undo it or not. Lydia nodded whilst biting her lip in attempt to turn him on. Stiles removed Lydia's bra with ease and made his way down to her panties, cupping her breasts in his hands as he went.

Apprehensively Stiles slid his hand into Lydia's panties with his right hand and slowly started to massage her clit with his thumb. He used his left hand to gently pull down her flimsy g-string. Lydia used her feet to kick off what was left of the panties and gently wrapped her long slender legs around Stiles' waist.

Still massaging her clit with his thumb, Stiles gently slipped his left index finger into Lydia's _vagina_. She moaned loudly as he pulled his finger in and out, gently adding in his middle finger.

'You're beautiful.' Stiles told her, mesmerised by the naked body, lying below him. It was not the first time Stiles had seen Lydia without clothes on, but the last time she had been wandering the woods for two days and not exactly in the right state of mind. Lydia smiled, seemingly embarrassed at Stiles' comment. Despite Lydia being far from a virgin she had never felt this way about somebody before. It felt passionate, like she could trust him.

'Do you have-?' Lydia was interrupted by Stiles reaching to his nightstand and taking out an unopened box of condoms from the draw. 'Never mind.' she finished. Awkwardly and attempting to be quick, Stiles shimmied down his pants and unrolled the condom trying to put it on. Lydia was shocked, she had not imagined Stiles to be so... big.

'Here, let me.' Seeing Stiles' embarrassment of not being able to put on the condom, Lydia took it out of his hand and slowly rolled it up his penis. 'There.' she playfully whispered.

Stiles replied with a faint smile and looked down at the bed. Lydia, who was also now kneeling upright, placed both of her hands on his face, but instead of leaning in to kiss him, she spoke. 'Stiles, I know this is your first time, but I would not feel any differently about you if you had slept with a hundred girls, your adorable and dorky inexperience is kind of hot. I don't care if you can't put a condom on yourself or if this might me the worst sex I have ever had because I am in love with you Stiles. There I said it. I am in love with you Stiles Stilinski.'

Stiles was gobsmacked, his mouth hanging wide open. 'I, um I.'

'You don't need to say anything, I know.' Lydia placed her finger on Stiles lips. She slowly lent backwards and slid down until she was lying flat on the bed. 'Stiles?' she questioned him.

'Sorry, I um, okay.' Still not really comprehending what had just happened, Stiles lowered himself until his body was hovering just above Lydia's, his penis fit perfectly into the opening of Lydia's vagina.

'Um Stiles, you need to move.' Lydia stated looking at Stiles' overwhelmed face.

'Right.' Stiles' awkward tendencies were what Lydia loved most about him. His inability to think straight when put in uncomfortable situations.

Stiles thrust his hips forward, making Lydia let out an excruciating moan of pain mixed with pleasure. 'Are you okay?' Stiles asked, not being sure if she wanted him to stop or carry on.

'Do it again.' Stiles took that as a good sign and thrust into her again, this time repeating it again, and again, and again and he kept on going.

Lydia was panting loudly about to reach climax, with Stiles not far behind. Stiles was nibbling at Lydia's left nipple whilst stroking the other with his thumb. Lydia let out a loud moan. She had reached her climax, shortly followed by Stiles.

Still both panting, Stiles rolled off Lydia and curled up beside her. 'Wow!' he said almost without a breath left. Lydia edged closer towards Stiles, her hand lying on his chest and her eyes shut. It had been amazing. For the both of them.

As they lay there, silently, they could hear nothing but the sound of the wind howling and rain pattering down on the window. It had been a truly wonderful night.


End file.
